


gears

by shiratorizawas (orphan_account)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Androids, M/M, THIS DOESNT COUNT AS NECROPHILIA HE ISNT A DEAD BODY, anyways this is really crappy and for a friend, badly written angst (??), based off this otp prompt i saw like 2 years ago and randomly remembered last night whoop, i didnt think i should tag it as mcd???, jisoo is a robot hello, lapslock, more wonsoo on the way ;-00, pl Ot??? in mY SWAMP???? i dnot think so..........., rarepair :-))), wonsoo is AMAZING
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 00:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11634942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/shiratorizawas
Summary: red had always been wonu's favorite color. roses were such a nice red. strawberries. blood, even. the red light on jisoo, though, was the worst shade of red wonu had ever seen.





	gears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [atlaswasatitan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlaswasatitan/gifts).



> SUFFER ELLIOTT
> 
> also everyone else pls enjoy this crap piece literature that i pulled out of my ass

"battery power running low, turn on power saving mode?"

that sentence made wonu's blood run cold. jisoo sat beside him, hands sitting on his knees calmly. "i'm sensing a low battery, wonwoo. would you like me to go into power saving mode?" the humanesque android turned his head towards the younger man. wonu could feel his chest tighten a little bit. he had found jisoo sitting out in the rain a few years ago, circuts nearly fried. thankfully, wonu majored in robotics and wire mechanics so he was easily able to fix him up nicely. 

one thing he noticed however, jisoo's systems and battery were all extremely outdated. 

this meant that there werent any replacements. 

if jisoo ran out of battery, there was nothing he could do. 

wonu tried not to panic. jisoo had human emotions, he had feelings - he couldnt make a big deal out of this. 

"yes, that would be alright." wonu kept his voice as level as he could. 

wonu often found himself staring at the beautiful android. even if he was outdated on the inside, his beauty was timeless. perfect, glistening eyes that stared directly into your soul. the way his hair cascaded perfectly over his face.  
he was the most beautiful boy he had ever seen.

it had become sort of inevitable that he had fallen in love with him so quickly. jisoo offered to do errands for him and clean his house as thanks for saving him from short-circuting, and after a while he had just moved in. neither of them knew how it happened. maybe jisoo had just become so accustomed to being at wonu's house that he just claimed it as his as well.

"i'm going into power saving mode now, wonwoo." jisoo's voice was calm and smooth. his eyes lightened a little bit as a result, power saving mode was sort of a nap-like state, a self induced coma of sorts that he could pull hinself out of if he liked. 

if wonu was being honest, he hated it. jisoo looked practically dead like this, just a cold body on his futon. he took this opportunity to snuggle up next to the android, he wasnt sure if he could feel him there but he hoped he couldnt. he had never really properly confessed to the elder, he simply took opportunities like this to show him affection he normally didnt get. the tall man snaked his arm around his waist, using his other hand to intertwine their fingers tightly. the android's skin was still a little warm, the cooling process hadnt been completed yet so the warmth was still there.

wonu ran his thumb over the back of jisoo's hand. the skin felt so real, so human and familiar.

jisoo's once bright and clear skin had faded and paled over the years from the usual wear and tear, the sun also playing a part.  
jisoo was such a loyal companion to wonu. he had made it clear that he would do anything for him, he was there at his every beck and call. 

wonu had snuggled up to jisoo's side, holding his hand tightly and leaning his head against his shoulder. the android's eyes remained open even through his sleep cycle, which was something wonu was thankful for. 

he would truly miss him. 

as wonu laid against him, he could hear the soft ticks of his gears inside. they reminded him of an old clock, which was something he often called jisoo.

"hey, clock boy. get over here." wonu's sudden command had caught the robot's attention, he quickly made his way over to the boy. "is there anything you need, wonwoo?" jisoo's almost robotic tone was so smooth and rich. wonu really hadnt needed anything. he simply wanted him around. "nothing, just..sit here with me." 

memories of the last few years flooded through wonu's mind, he could feel his tear ducts beginning to overflow. he looked at the beautiful boy sitting peacefully next to him, no breathing, just the soft sound of his clicking gears flooding his hearing. 

jisoo had a small flashing light on the side of his neck. it was always there, but wonu had never really paid any attention to it until it began to flash red. 

red had always been wonu's favorite color. roses were such a nice red. strawberries. blood, even. the red light on jisoo, though, was the worst shade of red wonu had ever seen. 

-

wonu had only fallen asleep for a mere second when he heard the soft hum of jisoo's battery starting up. he was now fully awake. seeing the android sitting completely silent, his eyes open, was an oddly upsetting sight. he must be so tired. "wonwoo?" jisoo turned his head to the side just enough to make eye contact with the younger man. wonu squeezed his hand just a little bit tighter. "are you okay, jisoo?" the robot gave him the smallest reasurring smile. "oh yes, im perfectly alright. just feeling a bit slow," jisoo looked ahead once again "perhaps, do we have any coffee grounds? you told me drinking it helps you stay awake." his voice was uncomfortably calm. wonu could feel his chest tightening more and more. "jisoo, can we t-talk for a moment?" 

jisoo was quick to disregard whatever he was saying, turning his head towards wonu. "oh, of course. what would you like to talk about?" wonu's heart jumped at his eager tone. he needed to be as gentle as possible with this. "so, um..you know how youre a bit of an...older model?" jisoo had a big smile spread across his face. "oh, yes! one of the first to be produced in 1995, actually." he seemed happy with the subject matter. wonu sighed almost inaudibly. "yes. well, the battery youre currently running on is a little bit, ah..outdated," he kept his tone quiet and serious. jisoo tilted his head a bit. "what do you mean? ive been in perfect working order for quite a long time." jisoo looked away. "i must be approaching my replacement day. do you happen to have any spare battery packs that might fit my circut box?" 

wonu desperately wanted to tell him yes, but it would hurt him even more to lie to him. 

"jisoo, your.." he hesitated for a moment. 

"your model isnt made anymore." 

jisoo stopped for a moment, head cocking to the left just a little bit. his eyebrows were knit together in confusion. "oh."

the word had sounded a bit hesitant. like he already knew, yet he didnt want to acnowledge it yet.

"this.." jisoo closed his eyes carefully, letting out a soft puff of air. "i should have been prepared for this. i knew it would be soon, but this soon.."

wonu finally let his tears flow, hot streams flowing down his cheeks uncontrollably. his breathing was erratic, words being replaced with quiet, pathetic sobs.

jisoo had to do his best to comfort the younger man, his hands flying to his cheeks to wipe the tears away from his beautiful eyes. jisoo noticed that wonu wasnt wearing his glasses today. he always worried about wonu, the poor, dumb human. "wonwoo, oh goodness, dont cry.."   
the small light on jisoo's neck had started to flicker. jisoo cupped wonu's face in his hands, rubbing his cheeks with his thumbs gently. "wonwoo, can you listen to me for a moment," wonu's eyes slowly trailed up to meet jisoo's "do you want to know something i learned while i was with you?" wonu hesitated for just a moment before nodding weakly. jisoo sighed. "it doesnt matter that i'm not human. it doesnt matter that youre not a robot. what mattered to me was that i got to spend so much wonderful time with you. i got to do so so many great things, go amazing places," jisoo moved one hand down to grab at wonu's thin ones. "i got to get to know you and be with you," his voice had lowered down to a whisper. "you were the thing that made my gears tick, wonwoo."

the light was now flashing rapidly, wonu could hear the clicking inside of jisoo begin to slow down a bit. wonu looked up to jisoo to see a single tear rolling down his cheek, he could see his pupils dialating to where there was nearly no color.

"you made me feel human, wonwoo."   
wonu watched as jisoo's beautiful brown eyes faded to gray. his arms went slack as his gears came to a complete stop.

—•

"you know, i miss you every day, jisoo."

wonu stood underneath the tree where he had chosen to have jisoo laid to rest. there was no wind today, just a slight nip from the turning winter season. 

"i still keep your room clean. everything is where you left it," wonu shoved his hands into the pockets of his long black coat. his glasses sat neatly against his nose, his nose scrunched up a bit as a cold chill came over him. 

"i feel like youre still here sometimes. like, i dont know how robots work and if you become spirits or whatever, but," he exhailed calmly. "yeah."

inside wonu's pocket, he played with a small chain. his finger ran over the warming metal of the small gear that hung from it.

maybe he was still aroud.

**Author's Note:**

> ily boo,, p Ls cOMMENt


End file.
